<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm really just a kid by Lightning_Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752951">i'm really just a kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous'>Lightning_Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my sour boy is a pain<br/>i wanna shoot him in the brain<br/>but i'd miss him in the morning</p><p>or: hubris won. he wants anything but that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm really just a kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wanted to make an au where hubris' plan succeeded since like. im a sucker for "the main antagonist wins... and then what?". plus hubris seems like. idk. "if i dont be affectionate i cant get attached to them! (gets attached)" anyways. enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  hubris wants things to be normal again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  he wakes up. there is no y’gor to shake him awake just to talk about the latest scientific discoveries or the current mystery bestseller. there is no longer the smell of coffee made a bit too strong. no more robotically modified mice that hubris swore he hated, but in the end he found them rather cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  he tugs on his old robe. there is no useful brother to give him a quip about how the ends of the robe looked misaligned, and so he can’t let him adjust the corners despite knowing they look fine because it made useful feel better. there is no polymorph to play some impractical joke relating to dwayne or ophelia that made him smile. there are still ants in the roof, though, and that brings solace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  he walks into the lab. there’s no more muta-brother rambling about some math equation that would save the world (and maybe it would’ve saved hubris, had he just listened). there is no more cool air and a makeshift winter wonderland staged by ivan. there’s no more posted photos of hubris and alan- the former looking only mildly disgruntled in most of them, the latter smiling like he was meeting a celebrity (and, back then, hubris wished he was, and now he wants anything but).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  he slides through a half-open front door into the open. there is no more carefully monitored flower garden that useful treated like his own blood. there are no more holes dug up by a small pug that hubris called a bad experiment but respected like his own child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  but why does that all matter? he stops in his tracks, looking back at his home. he’s completed his goals, he’s gotten what he wanted, so why does it hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  and then he realizes. he got what he wanted, and he got it on his own, and there’s nobody else to revel in glory with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  that’s what his dad wanted for him, though, so he keeps walking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>